What Happens Next?
by charleejane
Summary: in which, naruto and sasuke get drunk. WARNING: i like boy love, graphic boy love. consider yourself warned.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, so this is my first story ever, getting into writing is inspired by the wonderful Reya Knight and I hope she enjoys this story.

Fairly straight forward, this story IS ALREADY filled with lemony goodness and to those who don't enjoy a bit (okay a lot) of boy on boy love you may wanna click that little back button, top left on windows, there you go.

For everyone else. Im dirty minded and very bad at actual plots. I hoping this story will go somewhere but I never was so good at the problem the story revolve around.

I believe this is fair warning, I hope you all enjoy it.

"im talking," 'im thinking' and the normal writing.

To the story… ^^

"You know, everybody here wants you. Why are you sitting here with me?" Naruto slurred, taking another swig of his rapidly dwindling drink.

I tried to think through the haze of drink clouding my brain.

"Hn," I tried, unable to produce any more words.

"No bastard!" Naruto yelled as I suddenly found myself with a lap full of drunk, overly enthusiastic teammate, "I want a proper reason. One with words in it!" he yelled, causing people to look at us curiously.

"I would rather spend my time with you, moron," I said quietly, leaving me wondering where the statement came from and leaving Naruto rather dumbfounded.

He began to shift off my lap and I missed his warmth before he got far, so I grabbed his hips and pulled him flush against me, making him blush. He stayed put though.

"Bastard, what are you doing?" he asked, obviously not knowing where to put his hands or his eyes, trying not to squirm.

I wondered that myself but my drunken mind couldn't produce an answer. It also didn't seem to comprehend that this was a generally embarrassing position and I normally wouldn't be caught dead in it.

Naruto sighed in my face, finally looking at me. I drifted on the warm scent of whisky on his breath and didn't listen when he started talking.

"Teme, are you going to let me go anytime soon mphh," he tried to finish, not having the sense to stop talking when someone was kissing him.

Suddenly I felt his deliciously tanned arms between us and he pushed himself back, grabbing the front of my shirt when he almost went ass up.

He looked into my face as if he was about to shout right in my face when he suddenly dropped his gaze to my mouth and subconsciously licked his lips.

I felt my breath hitch and had a moment to wonder when I started feeling like this about a boisterous, moronic, sexy blonde.

I glanced down into my lap and wondered how I would ever live this down when I felt a warm hand under my chin. I let my eyes flick up briefly and locked eyes with cerulean blue ones, moments before his lips pressed gently, invitingly against my own shocked pair, parted slightly in surprise.

His lips moved gently against mine, seeming to seek acceptance, as if he wanted me to tell him he was doing a good job. If that's what he wanted I was going to go one better and show him he was doing all the things I liked. Like moaning inaudibly against my lips, and curling his fingers into the hair at the base of my neck while his other hand found its way down my back.

I put my arms around his back, pulling him flush against my chest and holding back a smirk when I felt him move against me, melding into my embrace.

I deepened the kiss, moving my lips easily, almost lazily against his. I tried to keep things PG rated while we were still in the presence of fan girls, that I could already hear growling and murmuring to their friends in appreciation.

When Naruto responded by further deepening the kiss I felt myself slowly losing my grip on reality and everything starting becoming a hazy blur of needing to taste more of Naruto. He became more confident, moving his mouth on mine, pausing and pulling away to lick my lip.

My hands found their way up the back of his shirt, roughly tracing the outline of his muscles that jumped and quivered at the slightest touch. I dug my nails in slightly when he felt bold enough to pull my bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth.

I broke away, failing to suppress a moan.

"We're leaving." I growled at him, panting and not failing to notice the way lust darkened his bright eyes and made him looked flushed.

For once he was speechless, he just stood rather fluidly and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. I smirked at him and reached for the remnants of my drink, dumping it into my mouth.

Not to be outdone, Naruto grabbed a jelly shot from a passing tray and threw it back, sticking his tongue into it to loosen the shot. (1) He failed to notice when a tiny bit of jelly escaped out of the corner of his mouth, so, being the kind, caring, thoughtful team mate I am I caught it before it went into the collar of his horrendously orange jacket, with my tongue.

He laughed out loud, pulling away and holding his neck. I promised myself that I would find out just how sensitive that area was, as soon as we got to where ever we were going.

When we got outside it hit me, where were we going to go?

Without any warning Naruto started pulling me towards the Uchiha complex.

"Why my place moron?" I questioned, surprised how robotic I sounded.

"Beds bigger," he stated easily, not missing a beat. "So is the shower," he added under his breath as an afterthought.

Surprising how easy I gave into him, letting him pull me along like a reluctant puppy, not openly resisting but dragging my feet just to make it difficult.

It took twice as long as normal to get home, what with all the groping and kissing and ass pinching I was doing to the persistent blonde. I couldn't believe it when I came up for air and looked around, not knowing where we were.

When we finally got home I couldn't find my keys so I kicked the door down. 'Sorry, whose a subtle ninja again?'

I felt considerably less drunk and suddenly awfully self-conscious. Id never brought anyone back to my place before, so I went into my highest cupboard and pulled out the bottle of rum I kept in case I had a particularly bad day.

"Want some?" I asked, already pouring the second generous glass.

"Mmm, sure." He said abnormally quietly and I saw him smirking slightly, looking into his glass but not drinking any.

"You don't like rum?" I asked, not knowing why he was smirking.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I threw mine back. He set his glass down quietly and strode over to me confidently, grabbing my neck and pulling my face towards his in one fluid movement. He looked into my face and said, "I don't know, there's one way to find out." And with that he pressed his lips against mine and murmured appreciatively, "good year," and smiled.

'Very clever,' I thought before I suddenly couldn't think anymore. He became bolder, sliding his lips purposefully against mine. I pulled him flush against me for the second time that night and felt his arms thrown about my neck.

I didn't understand that we were moving until I felt my arms touch something cool, trapped by me pressing him into the wall. I broke apart for a quick breath and noticed where we had ended up.

I felt myself growing hard as I looked past the partially ajar door and saw my king sized bed looking oh so sumptuous. My eyes left the bed to focus on the blue eyes in front of me, hazy and full of lust. I leant in for a kiss and veered off, not missing his whine of discontentment and began kissing, licking and sucking every part of his neck that I could reach. I unwound my arms from behind him and dropped one to his ass, the other winding its way into blonde hair, effectively trapping him against me. I felt a pounding need settle in the pit of my stomach when he moaned and pressed his hips forward unconsciously, making his obvious erection brush my thigh.

I pulled back for a moment, trying to gauge what he wanted and how drunk he was. When it became obvious I was drunker than him I lost all semblance of control and pulled him into the bedroom.

As I pushed him onto my bed I wondered how I had failed to notice that Naruto was deliciously sexy.

He began to sit and before I could protest his hands were sliding up my torso, taking my shirt off with them. He pressed his cool face again my warm stomach and I felt his breath hitch as I slid my hand down the back of his neck.

I could feel his breath skating across the muscle of my stomach, then felt his lips follow. I could feel each strand of silk that caged my throbbing member, twitching as Naruto scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin on my hips.

Groaning, I couldn't stand it any more and I pushed him back, stretching out over him. As I settled myself comfortably over him I couldn't believe how hard he had become, just by touching me and I could barely suppress a moan when my lips touched his again.

'This isn't a one night stand for me!' I thought with stunning lucidity.

I tried to ignore the scared feeling welling up inside me, and realised I had stopped moving altogether when I felt Naruto squirming.

"Sasuke, please, don't tease me!" he begged.

I looked at him. I actually had Naruto begging underneath me.

I was shocked.

Apparently Naruto wasn't in the mood to be toyed with. He snaked one leg up and over my waist and placed one hand against my neck, pulling me down for a rough kiss.

I rested my weight lightly on him again, trying not to let my hips brush too close to his. I didn't know if I could deal with Naruto knowing how hard I was because of things he was and wasn't yet doing.

Suddenly the world spun and I found myself on my back with a very persistent Naruto straddling me,

He leant down to kiss my, accidentally brushing our erections together on the way down. 'No hiding it now,' I thought as a loud, uncontrolled hiss escaped me.

When I tried to glare up at Naruto I found him looking as shocked as I was.

I could see the moment he made the connection between pleasure and movement. I felt him align himself daringly. He paused.

"I do like rum." He stated quietly, huskily, and licked my top lip. Pressing his hips into mine at the same time.

I saw stars burst before my eyes and I felt my head tip back and I loud needy moan fall from my open lips. I couldn't find it in me to care as I buried one hand into his sunshine yellow hair and grasped his hip with the other.

I felt his lips drift down my neck and across my collarbone and wondered fleetingly when he started playing seme.

When I felt his hand sliding determinedly between our bodies I decided I quite enjoyed the way he was making my muscles jump and quiver at his light touches.

When he slid his hand cautiously into my pants I wondered if there was something I ought to be doing back to him.

When he rubbed his palm against my boxer clad shaft I decided that yes, he should be feeling something and that yes, I would be making him feel it. With that in the forefront of my thoughts I didn't hesitate in shoving my hands quickly between our bodies, slipping my hand straight into his boxers and gripping his rock hard dick. Had my brain have been working I may have marvelled at the bold way that I acted, I might have spared a thought about when I became gay for Naruto.

When I squeezed the dick that I could barely close my fingers around I heard him moan, thrusting into my hand before he visibly restrained himself.

When he slowly started pumping his hand I slowly but surely I had to bite back another moan and started moving my hand to the same unheard rhythm.

Somewhere between barely restrained thrusts and gentle moans my dominance resurfaced.

I removed my hand; smirking at the whimper I earned and pushed Naruto off me, making him lay flat. I stood at the foot of the bed, aware of his eyes that where glued to me as I peeled off my jeans, leaving my naked body open for his inspection. I motioned for him to do the same. He stood slowly, not letting his eyes off my body and whipped his black shirt over his head. I stared at his muscular chest for a moment, enjoying the way I could see his muscles shift from him moving his feet. I knelt before him and started working his pants off.

By the time I got the belt undone he clued in on what I was about to attempt.

"Are you sure Sasuke?" Naruto asked, grabbing my hands and sounding very mature.

"Do you want this?" I asked, silently applauding my sexy sounding voice.

"I've never been this far before," Naruto admitted. So I stood. Knowing this would be a big deal for him. While my chibi self danced in victory, I looked into his eyes and knowing how my eyes were smouldering asked him, "Do you want me?" already knowing the answer from his blush.

"I have for a long time." He admitted quietly, looking at his feet.

I couldn't suppress the grin that sprang to my face and I dropped to my knees again, not hiding my expression.

He squirmed slightly as I undid his button, pulling his boxers off along with his pants. I felt slightly apprehensive as I contemplated the sheer size of his cock. I hadn't ever done this with anyone let alone with someone far larger than average. I tried not to let my inexperience show as I licked him from base to tip. I felt his cock twitch and the way his legs shook. With that as encouragement I pushed him till he was sitting on the edge of the bed and I buried my face in lap. I couldn't understand why women complained about this task so much. I took pleasure and complements from the way he fell back against the bed, the way he couldn't control his moans and how he had to fist his hands in the sheets to prevent himself from thrusting into my face. I spread my fingers out on his hips, noticing the stark contrast between the pale of my skin and the tan of his.

I had a daring thought and realised the alcohol was still sinking in for me, I removed my mouth for a second, smirking at the way naruto's head shot up, wondering what was wrong and looking at me curiously as I slipped a finger into my mouth. He sat quickly as he worked out what I was going to do but before he could get anywhere my lips where back around his dick, taking as much as I could and then pushing further, trying to ignore my gag reflex.

He fell back again and I put my wet finger just under his balls, humming soothingly when I felt him tense. What I didn't realise was that my humming would have an affect on what I was doing with my mouth. When he thrusted to deep I felt myself gag, surprised by dick in my throat and wrapped a hand around his base. I pulled my mouth off and gave my throat a break, pumping his member while I sucked on the head, licking all around it like a lolly.

"Sas, ngh. I need.. I need more." Naruto panted, clenching his hands tighter. I pulled away, my hand still stroking him lazily.

"Trust me?" I asked expectantly.

"Okay, just… be gentle." He pleaded quietly.

I worked my way up his body, kissing him or stroking him anywhere I could reach, trying to soothe him.

"Its my first time too Naruto. We will be going slowly and if you want to stop we will stop. Just say the words." I told him, being abnormally kind.

Naruto just nodded.

Somehow we had ended up in the middle of the bed. I knelt above Naruto and looked around. "Perfect,' I concluded.

I grabbed his still throbbing member with one hand and stuck two fingers in my mouth with the other. Turned out reading that perverted book Kakashi sensei had given me one Christmas did have its uses.

I leant down until my mouth was back on naruto's dick. This was supposed to hurt either way but he might as well get some pleasure from it. As soon as Naruto started panting I put my coated fingers near his entrance, circling passively as I waited for him to calm down. I felt him relax and I inserted one finger in up tm my knuckle. At the same time I slid his cock along my cheek, licking his balls and pulling one into my mouth, sucking and licking gently. I almost felt the need to smile as I heard him cry out, ignoring the pain and focussing entirely on what I was doing with my mouth. I moved my finger around, trying not to imagine how much better my dick would feel in the spasming, squeezing ring of muscles.

I pulled back capturing and recapturing Naruto's sack between my lips as I slip another finger in, moving them around to loosen him up. I could feel Naruto trembling and paused for a moment, making sure he was okay.

"I need you now Sasuke." Naruto said shakily and I leant over to my beside table. Pulling out a bottle of lube I had bought in the last lot of shopping for some unknown reason.

I coated myself, relishing the feel of skin on skin, even if it was my own. Naruto whimpered, pulling me closer with his legs. I laughed, falling forward and kissing Naruto quickly. I positioned myself, noticing how Naruto couldn't look into my face. I grabbed his chin with one hand, holding his gaze and slowly leaning down to kiss him. I deepened this kiss until Naruto was moaning under me, then I pressed forward slightly. I could feel him stretching to accommodate me.

I felt him grab my shoulders, digging his nails deep in my back in warning. I stopped, seeing his face contorting in pain, noticing how it lessened when I stopped.

He growled at me, squirming around in frustration and tried to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed my hips and tried to pull me forward, succeeding slightly. I held still, worried about hurting him.

"Just do it, please." He begged, muttering something unintelligible as I did what he asked.

I could barely feel as I slid deeper into the soft warmth enveloping me. I wanted to punch myself in the face out of frustration for not doing this sooner; I couldn't believe how good it felt.

I stopped when I felt my hips come to rest against the backs of naruto's thighs. I was ball deep with a panting Naruto looking like he wanted to pull away.

"I can stop," I told him softly, hoping like hell that he wouldn't take my offer.

"No, its.. its starting to feel good. …Ahh!" he cried out when I accidentally moved my hips, my back twinging painfully at an awkward angle.

"Move, just.. Anything. Now!" Naruto demanded, he thrown back, still squirming, trying to move his hips and not able to find the leverage.

I was more than happy to oblige. I pulled back slowly and pushed back, keeping my pace steady and slow so I didn't injure him. I would be doing this again, I decided.

I couldn't control myself as I felt him contracting around my dick; I was going to go at any second. I grabbed his still hard, slightly purple dick and started pumping, matching the pumps to the speed I was thrusting and then speeding up and slowing down. I could feel his back arch and him cry out as I hit a particularly deep spot and felt warm on my stomach and hand. I didn't bother too look at he clamped so hard around me that I came with a loud cry.

I tried to brace myself on shaking hands while I waited for the blissful haze to part enough for me to think but I found myself panting into naruto's neck, his hands both combing through my sweaty tangled locks. I kissed along his sweaty, damp neck and up his jaw, ending with a deep kiss that had our tongues fighting and our hearts racing.

I pulled out and spread out next to Naruto, noting the way he was careful not to touch me as he rolled onto his side to look at me.

"So… what happens now?" he asked, his eyes showing me how vulnerable he felt.

I let out an explosive sigh and pulled him into my arms, so that he was half lying on my chest.

"Well, after the messy fun we just had I wouldn't mind a shower, then I might change the sheets if I cant convince you to have another go in the shower, how ever if I can convince you I reckon ill fall into bed and sleep for at least nine hours. You will sleep next to me, or on me, what ever takes your fancy more. Tomorrow is Sunday. I like sweet egg roll and rice and lots of coffee. Hopefully I'll convince you to have a go with me anywhere in the house that I can and then we will probably sleep in the afternoon. On Monday, work. Ill come to your house and walk you to where we meet that perverted sensei and he will know I have read his book. Then we will be spending the night at your place." I rambled, hoping that he wouldn't be opposed.

Instead, he snuggled into my chest, closing his eyes.

"I only have one problem with that," he murmered, making my heart stop. "I can't be bothered having a shower." He finished, smiling against my skin and already almost snoring.

(1) Trying to have jelly shots are not sexy in anyway shape or form. Most people I know cant actually loosen a jelly shot with their tongue. I can, thought I might put that out there. And if anyone wants the recipe for jelly shots pm me.


	2. Chapter 2

Golly, it has been much to long since i have updated! I really need to write buffer chapters.. but we will get there.. maybe

So i haven't been writing much cause i am so totally engrossed in Raven and foxs story lust. If you have not read any i suggest you go check it out, all her stuff is way too sensational. Anyway, i haven't been writing cause im scared ill get one of her ideas stuck in my head and im trying to be super careful not to plagiarise cause i look up to this author and i don't want to offend her, or anyone!

I hope you enjoy, nothing too graphic this time. Let me know what you think? Im super self conscious about this one!

I awoke to banging and crashing in my kitchen and sunlight streaming in through my open curtains. Funny. I don't remember leaving them open.

Back to the crashing. I also didn't remember leaving such horrible sounds in the kitchen, or the fuzzy achey feeling in the back of my skull. Stomping over to the curtains i pulled them shit and with a scowl on my face i stomped into the kitchen.

When i got there i took a moment to stare at the cute orange clad arse sticking out the bottom of one of my cupboards, then i saw the rest of my kitchen.

"naruto, why did you blow up my kitchen?" i asked mildly, and had to stifle a giggle when he smashed his head into the top of the cupboard.

"ahh, ow. Fuck," he said, rubbing his head and scowling at the floor, "you told me you wanted egg roll in the morning, and coffee. I was trying to find a tray so i could bring it to you while you were sleeping." He finished, smiling at me, pain long forgotten.

"when did i say..." and thats when the events of last night came crashing back to me with alarming clarity.

"oh." I said simply. "i don't have a tray," i continued, feeling awkward. "but im up now so we can eat together, i guess." Guess? Since when does an uchiha guess?

Naruto beamed. He stood up and i finally realised he was shirtless. "sasuke, you might wanna go put some shorts or something on. I know youre sexy and all but you don't need to make yourself sick proving it."

And thats when i realised i was naked. And bolted.

I heard his laughter follow me to my room. I pulled my boxers from last night on and sat in the corner, vowing never to leave, convinced i would die of sheer embarrassment.

Minutes later i heard footsteps approaching.

"sasuke. Are you lost?" i heard him ask, finally using his inside voice.

"yes." I answered back simply, giving into the pain of my hangover.

"are you dressed?" he asked, sounding like a considerate parent.

"vaguely," i replied, half hoping he wouldn't see me sitting in the corner like some attention seeking teenager.

He walked in and stood, one arm raised in front of him and the other behind him, like a proper butler. "are you coming to breakfast sir?" he asked.

I resisted the urge to giggle and just lifted my hand, hoping he would get the hint and pull me up.

He did, and didn't let go of my hand till we got to the dining table. Splayed out was sweet egg roll, looking perfectly golden and round, two bowls of rice, two bowls of miso, two coffee mugs and a steaming pot of coffee.

"have you been up all night cooking?" i asked.

Naruto blushed, "no only an hour." He said, looking at his feet. "i hope you don't mind. I mean this is what you said you wanted, and im an early riser and..."

"naruto, chill." I said looking him in the eyes for the first time today. "it looks amazing, thank you." I said, gently running the back of my hand across his scarred cheeks and smiling at him.

He blushed again, "don't thank me till you try it, you might die of food poisoning yet."

"you'd like that, wouldn't you?" i joked.

"no then id have to... never mind" He smiled.

I decided not to question him until later, turning my attention to the wonderful looking food adorning my table.

As i ate i began to remember things that were said last night, i would glance up at naruto, to see if i still saw his shining blue eyes and tan skin, his strong muscles rippling across his chest. Id have to look down at my food and take a deep breath, trying to steady my hands enough to successfully lidt the chopsticks to my mouth. I glanced up and got caught and looked down into my food, concentrating on steadying my heart beat.

"sasuke, why do you keep looking at me?" naruto asked, making my heart beat madly in my chest, making such an almighty sound in my ears i couldn't believe he couldn't hear it.

I decided honesty was the best policy. "i was just thinking about last night. I was pretty wrecked." I said, then i watched all the colour drain from narutos face. "are you okay?" i asked standing and leaning over the table.

"oh, yeah im.. peachy." He smiled fakely and feigned interest in his food. Now, im not quite as clueless as some think when it comes to feelings. He thinks i was regretting last night, when really im regretting it not happening sooner.

I leant closer to him. "naruto." I said, catching his chin as his face shot up. As he tried to pull his face away i closed the distance between our mouths and kissed him. Sober and everything.

Then i found myself flat on my back on the floor, breakfast forgotten.

I saw stars as naruto and his roving hands explored my body, and cringed as his hand came to my lower stomach. I felt something on my skin, like dry glue and quickly clued in on what it was. Naruto was still busy looking to his hand, and back to my stomach to comprehend what was on my stomach. I pulled him up to his feet.

"shall we continue this in the shower we didn't get around to last night? I said, surprised at how husky my voice was.

i watched his face as the lightbulb in his head turned on. Surprisingly he didn't look disgusted as i expected. He took it in his stride, turned me around and tucked his digits into the hemline of his pants.

"lead on master," he said, giving me a little push.

"master, ill have to remember that," i said, more for his benefit than mine.

"yeah you would," he muttered, "nothing master," he said brightly, when i turned around to question him. "to the shower!" he said, taking off like super man.

And thats where i am going to leave it. i will make a proper effort to update more often. I am sorry.


End file.
